deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Brute
The Brute is one of the strongest Necromorph forms encountered in the Dead Space series. It is a combination of multiple corpses fused together into one large being, although it's impossible to tell exactly how many bodies have been reanimated to create these monsters. It is large, hardy, and, like all Necromorphs, extremely violent towards the uninfected. The Brute possesses an armored exoskeleton on its anterior body for defense, but its posterior is relatively weak and devoid of defense. It also possesses a pair of vestigial arms on its back. The Brute attacks with a devastating punch and a headbutt that can easily knock Isaac off his feet. The Brute is quick for its size, and you should have Stasis handy to slow them down or they can quickly run Isaac over like a freight train, and quite literally tear him apart. When attacked in its weak spots, the Brute will contract within its armored plates to protect itself. This can be used as an advantage, for the back of the creature is still exposed and ripe for being blasted. The Brute also has an enhanced form. It appears black, and it is much stronger, requiring more ammunition to take it down. Strategy Brutes serve as mini-bosses in Dead Space; they are resistant to damage and can kill the careless with ease. ''Dead Space'' *The Flamethrower is one of the most effective weapons to use on a Brute. It can even be used from in front, as the flames can still reach it's back. Works every time, just keep up a continuous spray of fire. It's always a good tactic to keep a fuel tank handy. *When the Brute charges, use Stasis on it and at the right time run behind it and shoot its hind leg as much as possible very quickly with either the Plasma Cutter or the Line Gun. It will no longer run at you and instead start shooting organic bombs at you, which are relatively easy to catch and fling back at it. *Elite Brutes can be taken down with ease by shooting them from the front causing them to huddle into a ball, then using Stasis, getting behind them, and unloading your ammunition into their back. An upgraded Pulse Rifle is particularly useful because of its high damage output and high accuracy due to the large target area. *Heavy hitting weapons like the Line Gun, Contact Beam, or the Flamethrower are recommended. *Force Bombs can be used to keep the Brute at bay while inflicting massive damage on it; one Stasis shot and some Force Bombs is enough to kill the Brute without you having to evade it (even on Impossible Mode). *With the Plasma Cutter, one can simply shoot the Brute in its unarmored spot by its shoulder, possibly even managing to sever its arm. If it seeks cover in its shell, its frontal weak spots will still be slightly exposed, but may or may not be hard to find. However, if you do manage to cut one of its arms off, it will suffer an open wound that can serve as a new weak spot. If you hit a weak spot, blood will splash from it. *A Ripper, even when not upgraded, can be effective against a Brute. Although the Ripper's range is short, it can easily shred a Brute's weak point under the shoulders. This is also effective when the Brute goes into his shell, considering its legs are open to attack. *If the player takes out one of the Brute's back legs, the creature will crawl around on its remaining limbs, and a hole will open up in its chest, which will spit out an explosive organic bomb similar to the one used by The Leviathan boss. However, with Kinesis you can grab these projectiles and toss them back at him to save ammo. When one of his limbs are severed, you can do this trick until he dies, if you keep the right distance. He will not charge you when he has lost a limb. ''Dead Space: Extraction *The best way to kill this enemy is the same way as in the original game, by slowing it down when it charges at you (the camera will change when you do) and then use your weapons to hit him in the back. Best weapons to use are the Divet and the Pulse Rifle. *In order to kill the Brute, you must shoot the yellow lump on its back and dismember one of its arms. Then you must use Kinesis and hurl its explosive pods back at it until it dies. Trivia *It is possible to be damaged by the Brute when he punches through the Atrium window. *In ''Dead Space: Extraction, the single brute encountered is unusually acrobatic, as it swings from the support beams on the ceiling of a room and flips to the ground before the fight. *A fact that can be integrated into combat is that Brutes seem incapable of using stairs. If Isaac retreats up or down a flight of stairs, the Brute will follow him as far the edge of the stairs and then turn back. *Only one Brute appears in Extraction, knocking Lexine into a wall and attacking Dr. Howel. Obviously, due to the game's rail-shooter gameplay, facing several Brutes would have made for a long and tedious game. *The Brute and the Graverobber seem to be very similar compared to their running animation, stance, and what appears to be armor on their shoulder plates. They are also similar in the fact that they are made out of more than one body. It is unknown if the Graverobber will ever appear beside a Brute. *An Enhanced Brute was responsible for the death of Zach Hammond. * It is possible to shoot a Brute's arms off, as it exposes the space between the shoulder plate and arm. *The Brute in Extraction has a yellow bulb that can be shot for massive damage, which none from the original game have. *Although the first one is encountered in Chapter Four, the Brute's roar can be heard as early as in Chapter One where it is heard just before the player gets the stasis module. *The classic Brute returns in Dead Space 2. So far the way we know is that on the Concourse Directory part of the Official page of the game, one can hear what sounds like a Brute scream. But now we know in the recent 'Killin' Necromorphs trailer', in which a Brute appears from out of the back of a crashed train, and roars at Isaac. Death Scene thumb|right|250px|Death Sequence by a Brute *If Isaac is attacked by a Brute when his health is critical, a scripted death scene will follow. The Brute will knock Isaac down to the floor, with the latter attempting to crawl away. The Brute violently crushes and grabs Isaac up, proceeding to rip him apart (first by biting off his head and an arm, then by tearing him in half at the waist). When the Brute is finished savaging Isaac's body, it rears up and lets out a roar of triumph. *If a Brute rushes Isaac when he is in low health, he will be split in half in mid-air. Gallery File:9.jpg|Isaac faces a charging Brute File:E_Brute.jpg| An enhanced Brute. File:Brute1.jpg File:Enemy_brute02.jpg|Concept art of the Brute's face File:Dead-space-necromorph-art-20080925031751195 640w.jpg|The finalized picture of the Brute in-game opening up its chest to reveal its "bomb"-spewing hole dead-space-20080925032429633-000.jpg|A Brute in full size. dead_space_brute.jpg|Brute charging dead space 4.JPG|A brute from dead space 2 Appearances *''Dead Space: ''Chapter 4: Obliteration Imminent (First Appearance) *''Dead Space: Extraction: ''Chapter 7: Life And Death *''Dead Space 2'' Sources Category:Necromorphs